Berceau de chair et de cendres
by Pelagie Barocca
Summary: L'enfance d'Edward Teach, où comment un gamin perturbé deviendra le légendaire Barbe-Noire.


Titre : Berceau de chair et de cendres  
Fandom : Pirates des Caraïbes  
Rating : M (certaines scènes peuvent paraître dérangeantes)  
Genre : Angst/Horror  
Disclaimer :Barbe-Noire ne m'appartient pas. A vrai dire il n'appartient pas non plus à Disney mais à l'Histoire puisqu'il a réellement existé :)

Résumé : L'enfance d'Edward Teach, ou comment un gamin perturbé deviendra le légendaire Barbe-Noire.

_« Devant une neige un Etre de beauté de haute taille. Des sifflements de mort et des cercles de musique sourde font monter, s'élargir et trembler comme un spectre ce corps adoré ; des blessures écarlates et noires éclatent dans les chairs superbes._

O la face cendrée, l'écusson de crin, les bras de cristal ! (…) »  
Rimbaud, « Being beauteous »

Il resserra son étreinte autour du cou de l'animal. La poule avait cessé de se débattre. Mais elle luttait encore. Faiblement. Son bec, grand ouvert, cherchait désespérément une gorgée d'air salvatrice. Ses muscles tendus refusaient de s'abandonner à la léthargie qui l'envahissait. Un instinct de survie farouche animait ses pupilles dilatées. Son corps entier refusait la mort imminente. Amusant à quel point un être vivant pouvait s'accrocher à la vie…  
Dans le creux de ses paumes, il pouvait sentir l'émoi de l'animal, son cœur affolé, sa respiration douloureuse. Et il en ressenti une joie malsaine. Il dominait cet être insignifiant, il avait droit de vie ou de mort sur cette chose qui palpitait misérablement entre ses doigts. Il pouvait la faire souffrir atrocement, la tuer d'une simple pression ou lui accorder le salut. Il était maître de sa vie. Oui, tout dépendrait de son bon vouloir.  
Il avait déjà fait son choix.  
Il augmenta la pression, et tandis que la bête exhalait son dernier souffle et que ses muscles se détendaient sous ses mains, une vague d'exaltation l'envahit. La jouissance fut si soudaine et si puissante qu'il en fut presque effrayé.  
« Arrête, pas comme ça, imbécile ! » Encore étourdi par l'intensité de l'expérience, il regarda, sans même la voir, la petite esclave noire qui venait de parler. Elle s'était assise sur le plancher, à ses côtés, pour mieux superviser la scène.  
« - Edward, tu ne dois pas ressentir de plaisir en abatant une bête. Le sacrifice est destiné à_Baron Samedi_, pas à ta propre jouissance!  
- Et alors ? Tu m'as demandé d'étouffer la poule. Voilà ta bestiole. Morte, aboya-t-il. La petite nègre commençait à l'agacer.  
- Tu as déjà obtenu ta récompense dans le plaisir que tu viens de prendre. Ton offrande n'a plus aucune valeur.  
- Epargne-moi tes sermons. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer: prépare moi cet élixir ! J'en ai assez de jouer au fermier ! »  
Il jeta avec humeur la dépouille de l'animal sur les genoux de la fillette. Cette dernière contempla la bête un instant et glissa ses doigts sombres dans son plumage blanc.  
« -La pondeuse n'a pas été sacrifiée dans les règles. Je ne me risquerai pas à concocter quoi que ce soit avec les restes de cet animal.  
-Et bien, vas chercher une autre pondeuse chez ton maître ! »  
Il commençait à perdre patience.  
« Tu as payé pour _une_ bête… » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle complique toujours les choses ? Il ne saurait dire depuis combien d'années il connaissait Mahi. Une éternité lui semblait-il. Depuis que sa mère travaillait comme servante chez les Inman. Car son marin de père ne rapportait pas assez pour subvenir entièrement à leurs besoins. Les Inman, comme toutes les riches familles de Bristol, avaient acheté un couple d'esclaves noirs pour effectuer les travaux les plus pénibles au domaine, ceux que les domestiques refusaient d'accomplir. Mahi était née au domaine Inman et les maîtres avaient gracieusement accepté de la garder et de la nourrir en échange d'une vie de labeur. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'âge de ses six ans, elle fut chargée de l'entretien des écuries et de la petite ferme. Elle avait dix ans désormais. Un an de moins que lui, et elle le dépassait pourtant de toute une tête. Elle poussait comme un champignon vénéneux, dans la fange d'une existence de servitude. Elle ne semblait pas haïr ses maîtres. Elle ne haïssait personne. Elle n'aimait personne non plus. Elle semblait insensible à tout ce qui affligeait ou réjouissait le commun des mortels : les insultes comme les flatteries, les coups comme les caresses.  
Mahi était pour lui une énigme. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il tolérait sa compagnie, lui d'habitude si solitaire. La petite négresse le fascinait. Et il devait l'avouer, il appréciait sa compagnie. Elle ne ravaudait pas ses oreilles avec des discours futiles, elle ne craignait pas de se salir les mains ou de souiller ses vêtements lorsqu'ils jouaient dans le potager. Et, elle n'était qu'une petite esclave, dépossédée de tout, jusqu'à sa propre liberté, mais elle portait sur son front, comme un bijou rare, une fierté et une dignité muettes qui avaient éveillé chez lui un certain respect. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, ils ne le seraient jamais, mais ils s'étaient habitués l'un à l'autre. Elle peuplait sa solitude et il lui offrait quelques instants de liberté. Une ou deux fois par semaine. Lorsque ses taches au domaine étaient terminées. Lorsqu'elle pensait à lui.  
Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver. Pas encore.  
« - Mahi, j'ai trimé aux docks pendant deux semaines pour t'acheter tout ces ingrédients. Je veux mon élixir.  
- je ne peux rien pour toi.»  
Il sentit une pointe de colère naitre à la base de son ventre.  
« - Mahi… je… ma mère a besoin de cet élixir. J'ai travaillé. J'ai attendu. J'ai payé. Donc,  
tu vas faire ce pour quoi tu es venue ce soir, avant que ma mère ne rentre du travail, et avant qu'elle ne découvre le sol de la maison souillé de plumes, d'herbes et de cadavres de bêtes. Dépêche-toi !  
- La poule est bonne pour finir en soupe ! Ceci n'était pas un vrai sacrifice !  
- Alors, tu n'avais qu'à l'étouffer toi-même ! Il serrait les mâchoires et luttait contre une envie furieuse de cogner la gamine.  
- C'était à toi, et seulement à toi de mener le sacrifice. C'est ta mère. Ton sang. Tu devais le faire. Pour que le rituel fonctionne.  
- Et bien, je l'ai fais !  
- Pas comme il faut ! Les Loas n'accepteront jamais….  
- Tes Loas peuvent bien aller s'enfiler à l'envi sur leurs îles vaudous ou en enfer, je m'en contre-fiche ! il avait hurlé ces dernières paroles et avait saisi la fillette par le poignet.  
- Tu me fais mal, cracha-t-elle. Edward… lâche-moi ! Je vais faire ton élixir, mais ne vient pas rager et tempêter comme un enfant gâté si ça ne fonctionne pas comme tu l'espérais. Tu seras seul responsable.  
Un enfant gâté… pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ce petit Cafard !  
Elle se saisit d'un long couteau, le plongea, sans trace d'émotions, dans l'anus de la poule et lui ouvrit le ventre d'un geste rapide. Il la regarda, fasciné, plonger la main dans les entrailles de la bête pour la fouiller. Une flaque de sang était venue se répandre autour d'elle. Elle atteignait ses genoux, imbibait le bas de sa robe. Elle n'en avait cure. Tandis que, dans une concentration intense, elle retirait un à un les viscères de la bête et les œufs fraichement formés dans son ventre, elle psalmodiait dans une langue étrange une litanie qui le fit délicieusement frissonner. Le soir était tombé et la bougie éclairait son ouvrage macabre. Il la regarda avec intensité et la vit pour la première fois. Telle qu'elle était. Belle. La lueur de la bougie dansait sur sa peau d'ébène. Son visage affichait une concentration presque hallucinée et ses lèvres charnues frémissaient tandis qu'elle priait. Une vierge noire. Elle avait du sang jusqu'aux coudes, sa robe blanche en était souillée. Elle avait dû, sans y prendre garde, se frotter le visage car une trace rouge luisait sur sa joue. Sa nuque était humide. De petites perles de sueur y ruisselaient et quelques cheveux mouillés venaient s'y coller. Noirs. Rêches. Luisants. Brûlés. Il imagina le diable glisser ses doigts de flammes dans sa chevelure. La caresse les aurait brûlés et leur aurait donné cette texture particulière aux gens de sa race. « Baisée par les Enfers en personne », songea-t-il. La scène fit naître en lui une sensation qui lui était encore inconnue. Il tendit ses doigts vers elle et les glissa subrepticement sous sa jupe. Elle cessa brusquement son chant étrange et agrippa fermement son poignet, arrêtant son geste. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et grimaça. Elle avait l'air furieux.  
« - Imbécile ! Tu vas attirer _Erzulie_ avec tes émotions mal placées ! Si tu la fait venir, elle sera furieuse, la Femme approuve les élans virils mais la Mère abhorre l'infanticide !  
- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, mais tu as le nez qui plisse lorsque tu es en colère.  
- Idiot ! »  
Il sourit alors qu'elle se remit à l'ouvrage, mêlant sang, œufs, herbes et essences odorantes dans un grand bol. Cette fille était folle. Il venait de lui caresser la cuisse impunément et elle s'énervait pour quoi ? Son honneur ? Non. Pour tels châtiments que pourraient infliger tel Loa furieux. Ses Loas imaginaires puissent-ils la foutre jusqu'à la mort, il n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait après tout, c'était son élixir. L'élixir qui les délivreraient, sa mère et lui.  
Une demie heure plus tard, elle lui tendait un petit bol remplit d'un liquide poisseux. « Voilà Votre Majesté. Laisse ça sécher à la lumière de la lune. Tu obtiendras un bloc compact. Réduis-le en poudre. Ta mère n'aura plus qu'à l'incorporer à une boisson et à l'avaler. Elle sera délivrée, comme elle le souhaitait. Maintenant, au revoir »  
Il l'a retint par la manche alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.  
« - Quand reviendras-tu ?  
Quand tu recommenceras à penser avec ta tête et non pas avec ton entre-jambe »  
Il répondit à son regard méprisant par un sourire amusé.  
« Tu es encore trop jeune pour… ce genre de… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il ricana.  
« - Et toi, tu n'es pas trop jeune, vipère ? »  
C'est sans colère qu'elle lui répondit : « Oh, si. Je serai toujours trop jeune pour ça. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne trop vieille pour que les mâles songent encore à s'accoupler avec moi »  
Il la regarda s'éloigner. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il jamais un traitre mot à ce qu'elle babillait ? Après tout, il s'en moquait. Elle pouvait bien babiller tout son saoul. Il avait obtenu sa potion. Il la cacherait avec précaution. Sa mère ne devait pas savoir. Et Mahi devait continuer à croire que c'était sa mère qui avait commandé cet élixir. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de la confectionner si elle avait su. La petite peste pouvait rester impassible en égorgeant une chèvre ou en étranglant une poule mais elle s'obstinait à refuser de créer charmes maléfiques ou sortilèges. Et en tenant sa mère dans l'ignorance, l'élixir devenait l'instrument d'un crime. Il n'éprouvait aucun remord. Il étoufferait le parasite qui grandissait au creux du ventre de sa mère.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sa mère lui tournait le dos tandis qu'elle préparait le gruau qui composerait leur souper. Epuisée par sa journée de labeur, elle restait silencieuse. Comme toujours…  
Des yeux, il caressa sa nuque et fit glisser son regard le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses hanches rondes appelaient la caresse. Il sentit ses paumes fourmiller. Elle avait accroché un pan de sa jupe à la taille par commodité et il admira sa jambe pâle, gracile, impudique. Il aimait cette femme. Avec passion. Avec frénésie. Sa mère. Elle était sienne, comme il était tout à elle. Elle se retourna pour servir le gruau dans les assiettes en bois et lui dévoila ainsi son profil. Son ventre rond, déformant l'harmonie autrefois si parfaite de ce corps, lui donnait une allure grotesque et maladroite. Il grimaça. S'il ne faisait rien, il lui faudrait bientôt partager leur maigre repas avec un petit être puant et braillard. Ils parvenaient déjà à peine à survivre avec leurs maigres revenus. Oui, partager ses repas, ses vêtements… mais surtout l'attention et l'affection de Maman. Les caresses et les mots tendres de sa mère étaient trop rares pour qu'il accepte d'en être dépossédé au profit d'un parasite. Il ne laisserait pas ceci arriver. Jamais.  
« Tu ne devrait pas te tuer à la tache dans ton état » Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Des yeux rougis par l'épuisement, remarqua-t-il.  
« Je n'ai pas le choix Eddy. Ça a été aux docks ce matin ? » Il ne répondit pas. Il savait après tout que la réponse ne l'intéressait pas et qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.  
« Ton père ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Son salaire nous soulagera »  
« S'il ne le boit pas en une semaine avant de repartir », songea-t-il. Son père était pour lui un étranger. Après tout il ne connaissait rien de cet homme qui ne revenait au port que pour lui étaler quelques taloches et pour lui voler l'attention de sa mère, avant de repartir. Il avait essayé de se rapprocher de son fils autrefois. Il lui avait appris à tailler de petits objets dans le bois, à pêcher les oursins sans s'écorcher les doigts et à nouer sa vareuse « comme un homme ». Mais quelque-chose sonnait faux. Edward s'était toujours senti de trop dans la famille lorsque son père revenait à la maison.  
Le soir, il montait sur sa mère et s'accouplait avec elle. Il l'entendait souffler et grogner comme un bœuf au travail. Il détestait ces moments là. Il avait l'impression que les sons s'infiltraient dans ses oreilles et venaient grossir dans sa tête pour la faire éclater. Les entendre coucher ensemble lui donnait l'impression qu'il couchait avec eux lui aussi. Cela éveillait en lui un mélange de dégoût viscéral et de désirs malsains et inavouables. Il posait alors ses mains sur ses oreilles pour faire taire les gémissements. « Je le tuerai un jour pour ça ! Je le tuerai. Je le jure ! ».

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il avait acheté une bouteille de vin rouge avec les quelques piécettes qui lui restaient. Pour qu'elle ne sente pas le goût de la poudre. Mahi avait raison, le liquide poisseux avait séché. C'était pour ce soir. Avant qu'elle ne rentre, il avait versé un peu de vin dans deux verres en gré et avait saupoudré de quelques pincées le breuvage de sa mère. Elle était rentrée lasse mais d'assez bonne humeur. Elle l'avait remercié pour sa délicate attention et avait siroté le verre de vin sous son regard fébrile.  
Mais rien… Le breuvage n'avait eu aucun effet. Elle était assise et attendait que l'eau chauffe afin de préparer le gruau. Il se sentit d'abord désemparé. Il vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, espérant un témoignage d'affection.  
« Eddy, tu me fait mal à la jambe… » Elle repoussa doucement sa tête.  
L'abattement fit place à la colère. Mahi, cette petite vipère l'avait trompé, abusé, lui ! Il ne croyait pas à ses superstitions stupides au sujet des Loas. Elle ne maitrisait pas le sortilège et elle avait voulu se dédouaner sur ses saloperies de divinités. Il allait lui apprendre à se foutre de lui !  
Soudain, sa mère poussa un gémissement. Elle portait une main à son ventre. La douleur déformait ses traits.  
« - Maman ? ça va ?  
- Oui, j'ai juste… oh Dieu ! Non ça ne va pas du tout ! Edward, il faut que…  
- Maman, je crois que… tu vas mettre bas !  
- Arrête de parler de moi comme d'un animal ! Je… je ne peux pas accoucher, c'est… c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! »  
Elle tomba de sa chaise et s'étala sur le sol. Elle était aussi blanche que les cadavres des mendiants que l'on retrouvait parfois au matin, dans les caniveaux. Une vague d'effroi s'empara de lui.  
« - Maman, je… je vais chercher de l'aide !  
- Tu… non ! Ne me laisse pas là. J'ai mal. Aide-moi ! J'ai froid ! »  
Il retira promptement sa veste de laine et recouvrit le corps tremblant de sa mère. Elle releva ses jupes jusqu'à ses hanches. De longues trainées de sang s'écoulaient le long de ses jambes et commençaient à former une flaque visqueuse sur le sol.  
Sa mère poussa un hurlement. Il ne savait que faire. Il devait stopper l'hémorragie. Mais comment ? Il écarta les jambes poisseuses de sang et là, il l'aperçut. Le petit être grimaçant qui rampait hors des entrailles de sa mère. Il eut un hoquet de dégoût lorsque la chose tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Il était minuscule. Et sans vie. Un morceau de chair difforme, encore relié à sa mère et baignant dans une flaque de sang. Elle avait arrêté de crier. Elle avait arrêté de bouger. Il passa une main rougie sur sa cuisse, en une caresse hésitante. Sa peau était glacée. C'est lui qui poussa le dernier hurlement de douleur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il avait tué sa mère ! Il l'avait tué ! Non… Mahi l'avait tuée, cette chienne noire ! Cette petite catin africaine ! Il devait la trouver, elle saurait quoi faire. Elle allait réparer. Tout arranger. Comme d'habitude. Et après… il s'occuperait d'elle. La nuit était tombée. Tandis qu'il courrait dans les rues de Bristol, il s'imaginait glisser un couteau dans les entrailles de la petite esclave. Il imaginait ses yeux, brillants de surprise, son visage grimaçant sous la vivacité de la douleur. Il savourait l'image de son corps encore chaud convulsant entre ses bras maigres tandis qu'il la soutenait et continuait à darder sa poitrine de coups de couteaux. Il pouvait déjà entendre ses gémissements combler ses oreilles. Quel délice se serait que d'évacuer sa rage et sa douleur sur sa compagne d'infortune! La voir souffrir comme il souffrait. Il la forcerait à le supplier avant de l'achever et lui laisserait peut-être même croire qu'il était sur le point de flancher. La victoire n'en sera que plus éclatante lorsqu'il la perforerait comme un animal d'abattage. Son visage était si sublime, si désirable lorsqu'il était fardé de sang !  
Il chassa ses fantasmes hors de sa cervelle enragée. C'était stupide. Mahi ne supplierait jamais. Pas elle. Mais ce petit cafard allait lui obéir ce soir… sinon… oh sinon…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quant elle rentra dans la maison en compagnie d'Edward, Mahi ne pu réprimer un hoquet de dégoût. La femme n'était morte que depuis une heure mais la puanteur alourdissait déjà l'atmosphère. Des mouches voletaient autour des trainées de sang et venaient s'agglutiner autour des yeux et de la bouche du cadavre. Elle s'empêcha de porter la main à son nez. Edward était à ses côtés mais il semblait ailleurs, assommé par le choc des événements. Elle posa le regard sur le petit être avorté et remarqua les doigts déjà formés et les pieds minuscules qui baignaient dans le sang.  
« _Baron Samedi_, du fond de l'abîme, puisses-tu guider de l'autre côté la fille qui ne deviendra jamais femme ; _Ayida_ accueille l'orpheline sur ton sein clément et nourricier ; ô _Damballah_donne de ta force à mon camarade et aide-le à affronter cette épreuve. Moi, mambo Mahi, ainsi j'ai parlé et ainsi adviendra, si vous le permettez».  
Elle regarda Edward qui, livide, contemplait sa mère d'un œil vide. Elle posa la main sur son épaule. Elle ne ressentait pas de compassion mais il était de son devoir de le réconforter. Pas de douleur. Ni peine ni culpabilité, car tel était le destin qui avait été alloué à son ami. Ainsi devait se dérouler la trame. Ainsi l'avait prévu les Loas. Alors, pourquoi son estomac se contractait-il de la sorte ? Pourquoi son cœur palpitait avec trop de vigueur dans sa poitrine ? « Oh, Edward… je suis désolée. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il sentait la chaleur apaisante d'une main sur son épaule. Ce contact demeurait le seul lien qui le raccrochait à la réalité. Il vivait dans un cauchemar. La scène le glaçait d'effroi. Il avait tué sa mère et il était seul désormais. Il l'avait voulu pour lui seul et ainsi il l'avait perdue tout à fait. Il entendit des mots murmurés près de son oreille. Mahi… elle était là, près de lui. Non, il n'était pas seul. Elle allait tout arranger, sa Vierge noire, il le savait. Il lui faisait confiance, comme il n'avait jamais fait confiance à quiconque. C'est lui qui l'avait trompée, il aurait dû la prévenir que sa mère n'avait jamais demandé cette maudite potion. Il aurait dû lui dire ! Mais elle allait l'aider. Et si elle refusait… non… elle l'aiderait. Elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle restait à ses côté, s'attachant à lui comme son ombre, avec une telle douceur que sa présence lui paraissait familière désormais.  
« - Mahi, j'ai besoin de toi.  
- je suis là.  
- tu dois m'aider.  
- Je suis là.  
- Fais-la revenir. Rend-la moi. »  
Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Sa main n'avait pas bougé de son épaule mais il sentit ses doigts frémir. C'est d'une voix pâle qu'elle reprit :  
« - je ne peux pas faire ça, Edward.  
- Si, tu peux. Tu m'as déjà parlé de ces rituels. Ton peuple ordonnant aux morts de se relever!  
- Oui mais… je ne sais pas faire ça. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.  
- Mais tu sais comment ils s'y prennent n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui…  
- Et tu vas essayer, pas vrai ? » Sa voix s'était faite suppliante. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle sonnait comme celle d'un gamin au bord des larmes. « Non » répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. Face à son silence horrifié, elle se crû tenue de s'expliquer : « ce genre de rituel s'effectue à la minute suivant la mort, alors que le corps n'a pas eu le temps de dégénérer. La mort a trop longtemps habité l'enveloppe charnelle de ta mère, Edward. Elle est déjà partie. La relever ferait d'elle… un zombi, une marionnette. Je ne peux pas te la rendre. Elle est déjà… ailleurs. _Baron Samedi_ va… » Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge tandis que les deux mains d'Edward enserraient violemment son cou. Il se mit à crier d'une voix aiguë de dément :  
« Je veux ma maman ! Ramène là, sale putain ! Je me moque de tes Loas, de tes chimères et de ta misérable existence. Tu n'es rien ! Tu entends ? Je peux t'écraser d'une main, d'une pression, te sacrifier comme la putain de pondeuse que tu m'as poussé à étouffer pour ce rituel! Et tu vas mourir ce soir si tu ne fais pas ce que je te demande ! »  
Il relâcha la pression alors qu'elle suffoquait dangereusement et la jeta violemment contre le mur. Elle perdit l'équilibre sous le choc et vint s'étaler sur le sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Elle reprit son souffle, le toisa d'un regard menaçant et persiffla entre ses dents : « Tu n'as toujours pas compris que les coups ne te mèneront à rien avec moi, imbécile ? Mon maître n'a toujours pas saisi non plus. Le corps n'est rien. La souffrance est vaine. La vraie souffrance croupit dans l'âme. Et tu ne pourras jamais m'atteindre, Edward, car rien ne me rattache ici bas » Le sourire qu'elle lui lança suintait le mépris et le défi. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait elle-même présenté les armes qui allaient lui servir à l'abattre. C'est d'une voix presque posée qu'il lui annonça :  
« Bien, sorcière. Puisque rien ne t'attache ici bas, je vais chercher la milice et leur montrer ce que tu as fait ici. Crime par magie noire… rappelle-moi quel est le châtiment ! Ah oui, la pendaison ! »  
Elle ricana avec mépris :  
« - Oui, Teach mais n'oublie pas qui m'a commandé cet élixir : tu tomberas avec moi !  
- Oh mais ma chère, j'ai bien suivi vos enseignements ! Plus rien ne me rattache à cette Terre. Ma mère est morte, je serai bientôt un proscrit dans ma propre ville. Que représente la vie pour un être condamné à la solitude et à l'exil ? Mais toi… si l'on te pend petite vipère, on réussira sans peine à remonter jusqu'à ceux qui t'ont enseigné ton art perfide ! Peu de gens maitrisent la magie vaudou. Mais on découvrira aisément que les esclaves des Inman pratiquent les sortilèges noirs et les enseignent à leur laideron de fille ! Cela doit être une scène poignante, celle d'une famille enfin réunie et libre dans la mort, se balançant en cœur au bout d'une corde ! Dommage, je risque de rater ça. »  
Si son regard pouvait le mordre et le déchiqueter, il serait déjà au sol, exsangue.  
« - Ramène-la-moi, et mes lèvres resteront scellées !  
- Puisses-tu brûler en enfer, Edward Teach !  
- je suis déjà en enfer, sorcière ! Cerné par les flammes : j'ai tué ma mère ! Et tu vas m'aider à réparer ma faute !»

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'odeur des herbes brûlées, mêlée à celle du sang et de la mort lui donnait la nausée. La jeune prêtresse semblait en transe. Elle gémissait dans une langue inconnue et convulsait en une danse démoniaque. Cette scène hallucinée lui semblait tout droit sortie d'un rêve.  
Il tenait la main raidie de sa mère dans la sienne. Il voulait que tout cela cesse. Il voulait qu'elle revienne. Il se blottirait dans se bras et respirerait son odeur à plein poumons ; elle déposerait un baiser sur son front et il se laisserait enfin aller. Ils iraient se coucher dans le calme. Et il oublierait jusqu'au nom de cette maudite sorcière. De sa magie. De la couleur du sang.  
Il sentit la main de sa mère frémir. Il sortit instantanément de sa rêverie. Elle bougeait ! Ô Seigneur, elle bougeait ! « Maman ! » Elle poussa un râle sourd. Puis s'assit lentement. Son regard était vide, sa peau livide et encore barbouillée de sang caillé, ses cheveux s'échappait de son chignon à moitié défait et lui donnaient l'air d'une démente. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait couler un liquide noir et poisseux. « Maman je suis là ! » Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle leva ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux et les examina comme si elle cherchait à y découvrir une information de grande importance. Son regard se perdit un instant sur le sol. Edward se jeta frénétiquement sur elle et l'enlaça étroitement autour de la taille. « Ça va aller maintenant maman, je vais m'occuper de toi ». Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Elle finit par le repousser vaguement de la main. « Tu es glacée, je vais te faire chauffer une tisane, je reviens ». En se levant il croisa le regard soucieux de Mahi. Elle avait tant transpiré que ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. Il la trouva affreuse. « Tu peux dégager maintenant, poissarde ! Et que je ne revois plus ton sale cul par ici ! » Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il décida de l'ignorer et alla préparer la tisane.  
Quand il revint, il fut saisi par le tableau qui s'offrait à sa vue. Sa mère avait ramassé le fœtus ensanglanté et le berçait tendrement entre ses bras. Elle… elle chantait d'une voix brisée, caverneuse. La scène lui donna la nausée. Il combattit son écœurement et s'avança vers elle. « Tiens, bois ça, ça va te réchauffer. Pose le… le poupon à côté un instant, le temps de boire ». Il avança la main vers le petit cadavre en réprimant son envie de vomir. D'une main étrangement puissante, elle le saisit par le poignet. Il la regarda, étonné, et vit brûler dans ses prunelles une haine et une colère qui lui donna le vertige. Avec un hurlement, elle se jeta sur lui et commença à le rouer de coups. Il tenta de parer ses attaques mais n'osa pas les rendre. Elle déchirait son visage de ses ongles. Un violent coup de poing l'atteignit à l'estomac et lui coupa le souffle. Il se recroquevilla sous la douleur. Elle se jeta sur lui, comme une furie et serra ses mains autour de son cou. Il avait mal. Il suffoquait. La tête lui tournait. Il allait mourir. Non ! Mahi ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'image de la prêtresse lui était apparue alors qu'il se sentait mourir mais elle lui redonna courage. Il repoussa sa mère d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle l'avait lâché, il en profita pour ramper à l'autre bout de la salle, ouvrir un tiroir et se saisir d'un couteau de cuisine. Il comprit alors qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Jamais. JAMAIS !  
Alors qu'elle se jetait à nouveau sur lui, dans un cri de douleur et de remord il planta le couteau dans son ventre.  
Elle ne broncha pas.  
Il ressortit l'arme des entrailles nauséabondes et la replongea dans son sein. Encore. Et encore. Elle était toujours debout.  
« Edward ! Le feu ! La lampe à huile ! » Mahi avait hurlé.  
Il se leva d'un bond, se dégagea de la poigne du cadavre et couru jusqu'à la lampe. Il hésita une seconde et sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. « Je ne suis plus un enfant ! Les hommes ne pleurent pas ! ».  
Il fracassa la lampe et la jeta sur sa mère.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il courrait vers les quais, sa main étroitement logée dans celle de Mahi. La nuit les protégeait des regards indiscrets. Leurs vêtements étaient souillés de sang séché et leur mine leur donnait l'air de revenants. Il ne pouvait plus retourner chez lui. Jamais. Sa maison était en flammes.  
Il avait tout perdu.  
Pas le temps de pleurer. Il fallait fuir.  
Elle l'emmena sous un pont, à l'abri du passage.  
« - Edward, écoute-moi. Tu vas m'attendre ici. Je vais te chercher des vêtements. Le petit maître fait à peu près la même taille que toi. Il ne remarquera sans doute pas la perte d'une paire de culottes et d'une chemise. Ensuite, tu iras sur les quais. Tu trouveras le _Crimson Widow_amarré à l'ouest, il reprend la mer à l'aube. On dit que le capitaine n'est pas… très regardant sur l'âge de ses mousses.  
- C'est quoi comme navire ? Un bateau pêcheur ?  
- Un navire marchand  
- Un navire marchand ? qui recrute des mousses de onze ans ?  
- C'est plutôt… un marchand dans le genre contrebandier, tu vois ?  
- Je vois… mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?  
- Non  
- Je te remercie de me remonter le moral »  
Elle le regarda en silence pendant quelques instants. Son regard était presque tendre. Elle eut envie de lui caresser la joue mais se ravisa. « Ne montre aucune faiblesse » se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement.  
Il grimaça : ses blessures le faisaient souffrir. Elle reprit d'un ton égal :  
« - tu seras libre, Edward. N'est ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Le navire part pour le Nouveau Monde. Tu pourras débuter une nouvelle vie là-bas.  
- Viens avec moi !  
- Quoi ?  
- Viens avec moi. Et sois libre !  
- Eddy… Edward, je suis une fille. On ne m'acceptera jamais sur le navire  
- Une fille, toi ? avec ta taille épaisse, tes hanches étroites et ton corsage encore vide ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je suis sûre que ton petit maître ne remarquera pas plus la perte de deux paires de culottes et de deux chemises.  
- Je… mes parents. Ils sont ma dernière famille.  
- Je serai ton frère. La mer sera ta famille. Je te protégerai. Je t'apprendrai à tailler de petits objets dans le bois, à pêcher les oursins sans t'écorcher les doigts et à porter ta vareuse « comme un homme ». Et toi… tu m'apprendras à faire mal avec la magie vaudou. Je veux apprendre ton art et nous prévenir contre le sort. Le corps n'est rien, tu te souviens ? Seule compte l'âme. Tu peux être un homme si tu le décides. » Elle lui sourit et il su qu'elle l'accompagnerait. Il lui apporterait la sécurité et elle lui offrirait la puissance. Bientôt. Lorsque les sciences occultes n'auraient plus de secrets pour lui. Elle serait son âme, son rempart contre la faiblesse. Son amie, sa sœur sombre, sa Vierge noire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle s'assit sur le gaillard avant. Il faisait nuit et elle avait fini son quart. Elle respira l'air chargé d'embruns à plein poumons. Elle avait fini par aimer la mer, le roulis du bateau sous ses pieds, le bâtiment lui-même qui semblait prendre vie sur les flots. Elle devrait aller se coucher, la journée serait rude demain. Mais il lui restait une prière à formuler. Elle ferma les yeux, se recentra en elle-même un instant, puis ouvrit son esprit aux éléments qui l'entouraient. Elle prit conscience du vent iodé qui fouettait son visage, du bruit des eaux fendues par la coque du navire, du pont de bois sur lequel elle se trouvait assise et qu'elle caressait de la paume. Une harmonie si parfaite. C'est dans un murmure qu'elle adressa ces mots, destinés au Loa de la Mort et des Ombres :  
« _Baron Samedi_, ta servante te salue. Tu m'as choisie entre toutes, et à ce jour j'ai accompli ta volonté. Matricide, il a versé par deux fois le sang de son aïeule et l'a consumée dans les flammes. Fratricide, l'aîné a fait couler le sang du cadet et lui a donné la mort avant même qu'il ne voie le jour. Le voilà criminel, paria, proscrit, brigand et sans attaches. Je saurai étouffer l'affection qui me lie à lui, ma dernière faute, ma seule faiblesse, et je le guiderai dans ce qui sera le destin que tu lui as choisi. Je réduirai à néant le reste d'humanité qui se débat dans son cœur, ainsi que tu l'as demandé. Je serai un professeur zélé, un guide, un mentor, mais c'est de ta main que j'agirai. Que se lèvre Barbe-Noire et que s'accomplisse sa légende ! »


End file.
